A surface mount electronic device may include a solder-wettable bottom surface. This enables the device to be physically and, in some cases, electrically coupled to another solder-wettable surface of a substrate (e.g., a pad on a printed circuit board) using solder. Although this type of assembly may have certain advantages over other types of assemblies, interconnection of a major surface of a device to a substrate using solder may raise assembly or manufacturability issues, in some cases.